


I'm Yours, You're Mine

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Morphine [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Manque de communication, Semi Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>equel de "Cure for Pain". Dick Grayson est assigné à résidence pendant deux mois pour se remettre de sa balle dans la tête, ce qui lui donne beaucoup de temps pour cogiter... et se souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours, You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Hello!
> 
> Dans ma période BruceDick en ce moment, et comme plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandé la suite de Cure for Pain, et ben la voilà! Dédicacée à tous ceux qui ont eu pitié de Dick à la fin de la première.
> 
> Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi
> 
> Enjoy

"Parles-lui!"

Tonna la voix autoritaire de Barbara avant qu'un petit bip lui annonce que la jeune femme s'était déconnectée. Dick grogna en se repoussant un peu dans le fauteuil de cuir et médita les paroles de son amie. Lui parler, elle en avait de bonnes.

Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il était "au repos", ce qui pour lui signifiait plutôt puni et enfermé. Bruce avait décrété quand il était sorti de l'hôpital qu'il serait mis au repos complet deux mois avant de pouvoir retourner faire le mariole sur les toits en collants. Il savait que derrière cette décision arbitraire prononcée sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, c'était surtout pour sa santé et sa sécurité qu'il lui imposait ça, mais quand même.

Pendant les quatre dernières semaines il avait réintégré le manoir, histoire de se faire chouchouter, ou plutôt surveiller, par Alfred. Histoire aussi d'avoir ses petits frères sous la main, pour se plaindre, pour avoir de la compagnie, pour embêter Tim quand il travaillait et pour exaspérer Damian… tout le temps quasiment. Il avait regardé des séries télé, il avait pris des cours de théâtre et de cuisine auprès d'Alfred, il avait essayé d'aider Babs mais s'était fait rembarrer, et après des heures et des heures de quémandage, on l'avait enfin laissé remonter sur un trapèze.

Bon, il n'avait toujours pas le droit de sortir, où en tout cas pas pour faire des choses intéressantes, les choses intéressantes consistant à son avis en monter sur des murs et des toits de manière totalement illégale, et de toute façon, jamais tout seul. Il avait l'impression d'être un criminel assigné à résidence, sous surveillance 24h sur 24. Il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour s'ennuyer, et surtout, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour cogiter.

Quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hopital il avait eu des réminiscences de ce qui s'était passé pendant son séjour, quand il était complètement drogué à la morphine. Ces quelques jours étaient flous, il se souvenait de bribes, du médecin qui était venu plusieurs fois le voir, de visites. Mais un souvenir était différent des autres. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était un rêve ou un souvenir, c'était juste après son opération, au milieu de la nuit, il avait vu Bruce, sentit sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et surtout, il se souvenait de quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit.

_Et moi…moi j'ai besoin de toi._

Tout était flou, étrange, comme un rêve, un rêve alimenté par la morphine. Le docteur lui avait confirmé que Bruce était resté pendant son opération et était passé le voir juste après, mais il les avait laissé seuls, bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien confirmer. Ça faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'il tournait et retournait ce souvenir dans sa tête, essayant de se rappeler les détails, des choses précises mais insignifiantes, qui pourraient dénoter un rêve ou une hallucination. Il se souvenait du bip de la machine à coté de lui, de la sensation de la perfusion qui tirait sur son bras quand il le bougeait, en forçant un peu il pouvait se souvenir du nœud de cravate de Bruce qui n'était pas bien mis, comme s'il avait tiré dessus. Il se souvenait du goût de ses propres larmes sur ses lèvres, des cals de sa main contre sa paume, mais il savait bien que ces détails là, il aurait très bien pu les inventer.

Il tourna sur le fauteuil, les mains sur les yeux, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux, savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce soir là et ce que lui désirait. Babs lui avait dit de lui parler. Oui certes, mais comment? Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Et il savait très bien que s'il lui demandait comme ça, le vieux grincheux nierait tout en bloc, dirait qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, où qu'il avait déliré, mais jamais il n'avouerait s'être laissé aller à ce genre de déclarations.

Il jeta un œil au loin alors qu'il entendait le bruit caractéristique du moteur de la batmobile qui entrait dans la grotte. Il poussa un soupir et se leva du fauteuil pour s'installer sur la console devant le dit fauteuil, alors que Batman arrivait vers lui dans un claquement de cape. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil encore chaud et croisa le regard du jeune homme assis devant lui, devant l'écran.

"Bonne patrouille?"

"On fait aller… bonne journée?"

"Comme un petit vieux cloitré chez lui qu'on surveille même quand il va faire pipi."

Bruce ne répondit rien, habitué à ses plaintes, mais conserva ses yeux fixés sur lui, puisqu'il était devant l'écran. Dick sourit et posa ses pieds nus sur le fauteuil de cuir, de chaque côté de jambes de son aîné pour l'amener plus près de lui, et un peu pour l'empêcher de filer aussi. Il fixa son regard dans le sien et se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

"Tu sais, j'ai eu des réminiscences de ce qui s'est passé juste après mon opération."

Il avait dit ça l'air de rien, comme s'il parlait de temps qu'il faisait, mais il avait bien vu la nuque de Bruce se raidir et sa mâchoire se serrer. S'il avait eu besoin d'une confirmation supplémentaire, elle était là.

"C'est gentil d'être passé me voir."

Bruce lui répondit d'un grognement qui aurait pu être traduit par une confirmation, une négation, ou juste un "tu m'énerves". Il passa la main sur la jambe du plus jeune et la poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir se glisser hors du fauteuil et faire quelques pas pour retirer sa cape et la ranger sur le mannequin. Dick poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel, ça allait être compliqué. Il descendit de sa console et rejoint son aîné alors qu'il venait de retirer sa ceinture et son haut.

Le jeune homme se glissa contre lui, refermant ses bras autour de son torse nu, les lèvres dans sa nuque. Il resta comme ça un moment, inspirant son parfum, l'odeur du kevlar, de la poudre et des nuits froides de Gotham, son odeur à lui, tout simplement. Il ferma les yeux en le serrant contre lui, fort, sans un mot. Une éternité plus tard il laissa filer un nouveau soupir et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du plus vieux.

"En tout cas, moi j'ai besoin de toi…"

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et le libéra avant de se retourner, le laissant se murer dans son silence s'il voulait. Il était sur le point de remonter hors de la cave quand il sentit Bruce lui attraper le bras, fermement. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que son autre main se posait sur sa nuque, veillant à ne pas approcher ses points de suture, et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, fougueusement, passionnément.

Légèrement étonné au premier abord, Dick referma bien vite ses bras sur le cou de Bruce, toujours torse nu, et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il le savait, tout ce que Bruce ne pouvait pas lui dire, il le faisait passer dans ce baiser, tous ses "j'ai besoin de toi", "reste avec moi", "excuse-moi" …"je t'aime".

Dick se serra contre lui, le plus fort possible. C'était ce qui s'approchait plus d'une déclaration, de la part de Bruce, il n'aurait sans doute jamais plus. Pas conscient, en tout cas.

Et il s'en contentait bien, autant en profiter un maximum.


End file.
